


His Secret Life

by vampAlice37



Series: Milk Carton [1]
Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampAlice37/pseuds/vampAlice37
Summary: Sarawat is a man of few words, yet well known throughout the campus.He's got everything making girls in their school swoon over.Still, there's something about him that they never knew about.
Series: Milk Carton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005570
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	His Secret Life

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Might contain unprotected sex, multiple partners, BDSM, and such. If you're not into this kind of story, you are free to leave this page immediately.
> 
> Another thing, if you do want to engage in sexual activities please do not hesitate to use protection and lube. ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)
> 
> Please be reminded that this is a work of fiction. Any depictions of real-life characters or events are not intended. Characters own themselves UNLESS I declare them as OCs. For entertainment purposes only.

Not remembering how he got there in the first place, he didn't bother asking as he continued to run his hands over to the other's buzzed hair again, pressing his lips harder, not able to get enough of the stranger's lips. This beautiful masculine man pressing him against the wall slowly undressing while steering him into a room. His hands slowly running down, feeling the stranger's smooth skin and defined jawline, trailing down to the neck unto the chiseled chest that he knew the other worked hard to achieve.

Feeling soft lips on his neck while being dragged into a room made him moan while tilting his head back in pleasure. He could feel light suddenly flipped on when the stranger suddenly pulled away, still breathless and making him look around for the first time, pulling him farther into the room where a half-dressed man was lying on the bed. "Hi, Max", the stranger acknowledging another man's presence while leading and forcing him to sit on the bed.

"Hello," the Max guy greeted while getting up, scooting closer to sit beside him before lightly stroking his face with the back of the other's fingers. Max looked at him for a moment before grabbing his face, pulling him in a hot unanticipated kiss. Max's lips ghosted across his cheek unto his neck while murmuring, "Tul, where did you find this beauty?", referring to the guy standing next to them. _So, his name was Tul..._ he thought to himself, getting attracted to the guy while wondering why he'd let either of these strangers kiss him in the first place.

"It's not a matter of where I found him... kiss him again or we could lose him..." confused with Tul's reply, he still happily accepted Max's lips again. They slowly crawled more to the bed, making the other lean over him while still in a heated liplock which is getting more and more intensified. He willingly accepted the other's tongue, hands slowly running on other's bare chest down to the sculpted abs.

Unexpectedly, Max grabbed him by the waist and rolled both of them over, making him on top. Getting addicted to the other's lips, he moaned while said lips connected on his skin, sucking lightly on his delicate neck. _I hope this would not end soon._ A pair of arms answered his unspoken request by suddenly wrapping around his waist from behind, pulling him up and made him sit on top of Max. The culprit removed his shirt and started to rub what he could feel lips against his bareback, pulling him against the other's bare chest who was now almost wearing nothing.

While Max is discarding some remaining garments, Tul pulled him closer so he could sit on the guy's waiting lap. He could only lean on Tul as hands were working on undoing the button of his jeans. Max helped by pulling both jeans and boxers off of him, throwing it away from the bed, leaving him with nothing. He could feel that he's being ganged up as Tul's hand started rubbing his balls with fingers teasing the entrance of his unguarded hole while Max was massaging his bare chest. 

He could only tilt his head back, resting it on Tul's shoulder as his body is overflowed with ecstasy, from Max's sucking and playing on his nipples down to the ministrations happening on his neither region. His pre-cum used as lube while large digits were working on his entrance. "I think he's prepped enough..." Tul said, unintentionally whispering it to his ear.

Hearing it, Max nodded and proceeded to lay down, pulling him to be on top. With Tul behind him, his position was adjusted to ride Max's fully erect and throbbing cock. He almost screamed in pain at the sudden intrusion of thick dick inside his tight hole. Hard chest pressed against his back to support him, he heard Tul apologized while kissing his neck. After a moment, he was lifted and set back down to his previous position, the movement making Max groan in pleasure.

Max's hands reached to his hips to help him move and support him as the guy's throbbing cock continually thrust inside of him. He moaned loudly, quickening the pace on his own at first then fell in pace with each other. Tul reached to his member, playing with it while he could feel the other's hard cock on his back. Pain and pleasure overwhelmed him as Max's hot wet cum shoot inside of him with Tul grabbing his member for dear life, making him cum dry. He thought he saw stars for a brief moment.

He was about to relax seeing Max out of bed to get dressed when Tul suddenly pinned him on the bed. "We're not done yet..." hot breathe ghosted on his skin, surprising him with thick cock entering his still filled hole. He could feel love juices leaking onto the bedsheets as Tul quickly entered in and out of him. He could only throw his head back and scream in pleasure, reaching the long-awaited uninterrupted climax. Orgasm continued, his seeds spilling in between them for a full five minutes before Tul could reach and fill his hole with more seeds.

Pulling out of him for good, Tul kissed his forehead and whispered something along the lines of "sleep well tonight" unto his ear before leaving. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep instantly, lying comfortably underneath a warm blanket with a soft fluffy pillow under his head.

┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈ ✁✃✁✃✁✃✁✃✁ ┈

Waking up the next morning in a strange bed, he rubbed his face with his hands while remembering everything that happened. He took a deep breathed sigh upon seeing his current state. "This is going to be a b*tch..." murmuring to himself, knowing that cleaning up will be a pain and will take longer than he's intended. Luckily, other than spare clothes, they left without a trace. Like a common code of conduct, don't ask for personal info and leave after the deed is done. It's not like he's getting paid out of this. He's just doing it on his own volition. Just don't cross his private space, if there's anything left of it.

After dressing in new clothes, his phone buzzed. Looking up at the text, he scrunched his nose up.

From: Earn

_Sarawat, we're going to start the practice in an hour..._

_Please be on time okay?_

"Here goes my normal day..." he said to himself as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The main character depicted here (aka Sarawat) comes from the book version who did something I cannot tolerate (that specific chapter that I know most of you knew about). This is to get back at him and also to make my point across, that these types of activities MUST be consensual.


End file.
